ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Ricky Learns to Play the Drums
|season = 6 |number = 2 |overall = 155 |airdate = October 8, 1956 |production = 6-02 / 157 |imdb = tt0836282 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Lucy and Bob Hope" (Season 1 premiere) |next = "Lucy Meets Orson Welles" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EasterDrumParade.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RhythmToast.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FreddieFritzer.jpg Little Ricky Learns to Play the Drums was the 155th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 2nd episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 1, 1956. Synopsis When Little Ricky shows a natural talent for the drums, Lucy and Ricky clash over whether he should be a professional drummer when he grows up. However, Little Ricky's incessant, non-stop drum playing threatens the Ricardos' and Mertzes' friendship. Plot summary Ricky notices his son has incredible rhythm when he catches Little Ricky banging his spoon against his oatmeal bowl. Ricky tells Lucy that he thinks Little Ricky has real talent to become a drummer. Lucy says that she wants her son to have a distinguished profession, like being a doctor. The two agree not to influence their son as to which profession to pursue, but, of course, neither listens. Ricky catches Little Ricky playing with a toy doctor's kit Lucy bought him, and Lucy finds out that a delivery that looks like a hat is really a toy drum. Little Ricky takes right to the toy drum, happily pounding out a steady beat on it. Even Lucy can't deny the potential talent her son has with drums. So, Lucy and Ricky let their son drum to his heart's content. The bad thing is that Little Ricky doesn't know when to QUIT drumming. He keeps making the same beat over and over again, until it's incredibly repetitive and annoying. Lucy finds that she begins making breakfast to the beat, and Ricky can't stop from tapping out the beat or chewing his food to its rhythm. Meanwhile, over at the Mertzes', Fred and Ethel are about at their wit's end regarding the noise of Little Ricky's drumming. They go over to talk to the Ricardos about limiting Little Ricky's playing, and the Ricardos agree. Just then, Little Ricky stops playing, and Fred can't resist grouchily saying how he thought Little Ricky would never quit. This just fuels the fires of parental pride, and Lucy and Ricky spitefully tell Little Ricky to play as long as he likes. A huge fight has now started between the Mertzes and the Ricardos. Lucy and Ricky try to make as much noise as they can, to combat Fred sneakily turning on and off the utilities. When the two couples start shouting at one another, they realize Little Ricky is missing! They find him sleeping on the Mertzes' couch, having run away from the intense noise. The two couples realize that Little Ricky is the most important, and they patch things up. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Elizabeth Patterson ... as Matilda Trumbull *Richard Keith ... as Little Ricky Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes